


the devil can hear you when you say

by abo_trash



Series: let it burn (aboverse) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Angelica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eliza, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: Angelica wakes one morning to find Eliza has crawled into her bed. She doesn't really mind, she does love her sister after all and adores getting the chance to hold her close. However, their sleepy moment is interrupted when she realises that her little omega sister is in heat.





	

Angelica awoke that morning to the familiar and calming scent of sugar cookies just out of the oven, fresh-cut summer grass, and the slightest hint of piano key polish. It was pressed against her nose, wrapping and enveloping her sense. Perhaps if others had awoken to this scent, clinging and close, they might have been a little worried, for surely that scent wasn't there when Angelica went to sleep the night before. However to her, the warm scent didn't even phase her. It was the smell of her childhood, one she adored more than anything in this life. It was the scent of her younger omega sister as she cuddled close, her warm arms wrapped around Angelica's waist as her head nuzzled into her neck. Though Angelica wasn't even fully awake yet, she could identify that scent and who it belonged to, even with the hazy fog of sleep still hanging in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to protect that scent, her arm wrapping around her younger sister and tugging her close without really thinking about it.

Eliza, the innocent omega she sought to protect and hold dear, was still sleeping, if her breathing was anything to go by. It was slow, deep, and even, something Angelica could listen to all day if her sister would allow it. She loved the precious moments such as these, when Eliza was craving her contact, cuddled close, and allowing her to enjoy her warm scent. Something told her that Eliza had crawled into her bed during the night, possibly because she was needing the comfort only her sister could provide, or maybe just because she craved human contact.

There was a slight hitch to Eliza's breathing a moment later that drew concern forth, pressing against every inch of her brain, telling her to check on her, even if her scent wasn't that of one in distress. In fact, it was sweeter than normal, the sugar cookie like part of it overpowering the rest of the mixture that was her sister's distinct aroma. Slowly, as the sleepy fog slipped away from her brain and she began to really process what was going on, she noticed her sister seemed warmer. She was almost like a heated force, clinging to her and burying her nose into Angelica's neck, breathing in the alpha's scent.

The longer Angelica focused on the feeling of her sister's body pressed against her, the more she noticed how off her sister felt. Eliza was sticky with sweat, her breathing getting harder the longer she held on. In fact, she almost seemed to be squirming, with the way her body felt like it was pressing closer and then shifting away from her side. It was almost as if she was… Angelica's eyes shot open as she felt something slick and warm sliding against her hip, her nightgown having been raised up sometime in the night. She realised all at once why her sister smelt sweeter, why her body felt so warm, why her hips seemed to be moving against her…

“Eliza,” she hissed softly, swallowing down the thick emotion in her throat. She had to wake her up, but she hesitated, not wanting to scare her into thinking something was wrong. Carefully, she shifted to pull her head away from the warmth of the hair tickling her neck, biting her lip as she tried to keep her body from reacting to the warm and wonderful scent trickling through the air. A whine was the response to her moving her head, her own sharp scent shifting away from the omega's nose and causing Eliza's arms to try tugging her closer. She wanted to pull away, but to hear her sister's need made her stop, her instincts almost desperate to kick in with knowing there was an omega nearby, needy, and begging for an alpha's attention.

“Angelica… Don't leave,” came the sleepy mumbled response that was almost a whine, bright eyes peaking up at her from under her lashes as her hips stopped their sleepy grinding. Angelica's tongue darted out to attempt at wetting her lips, feeling heat start to build in her chest and flow through her body. She knew exactly what was causing the feeling. Eliza, her dear little omega sister, was in heat. Perhaps she hadn't quite realised it yet, but Angelica could tell, just by the way her scent was different, by how she was clinging to her sister's neck, by how she felt so warm. Her grinding against her was just another piece of the puzzle, but Angelica wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject. How was she supposed to tell her sister to get out of her bed, when it was clear her scent was soothing to the younger of the two and needed the comfort her older sister would provide? It wasn't like they had never done anything before, but this was different. Eliza had never been in heat before.

Unable to help herself from doing so, she shifted to tuck a loose strand of hair away from her sister's face, sighing as she looked down at the familiar eyes perched against her shoulder. She had to say it, maybe then Eliza would understand and let go. But how? Perhaps she should just… Spit it out? She would understand, wouldn't she? She would surely be embarrassed by her actions, would crawl out of her bed to suffer through it alone… The thought of her suffering alone made Angelica's alpha side flare up, needing to keep the omega nearby, and refusing to leave her side while she was in heat. She had to fight every instinct in her body to even try speaking and swallowed down the thick lump of hesitation forming, before finally, she managed to mumble, “You're in heat.”

“So?” Eliza murmured, shifting to nuzzle against her neck, her nostrils flaring and taking in the heavenly scent of her alpha so close. Angelica could feel the hair tickling against her jawline and Eliza's nostrils shifting to bury further against her neck, and she forced herself to swallow again, trying to keep herself calm and ignore the instincts telling her to help Eliza.

Maybe she should get Alexander… The other omega would surely wish to know that their shared pack mate was in heat, and wouldn't mind taking care of her. She knew it in her heart, and it made her alpha side almost irrationally angry, not wanting to share the precious omega she loved more than anything in this life. She wanted to be the one who helped her through her heat, even if it was wrong. She knew she had to at least try to convince her sister to let her go, because there was no way in hell she was going to pull away, not with the million different instincts in her head roaring to hold her tighter, fighting against the other million voices telling her it was wrong. She settled for something in the middle, deciding to try a bit harder to get Eliza to let go.

“So? So, we can't do anything right now. You and I both know that it's not wise. I can't,” Angelica said, doing her best to keep her voice level as the heat in her own body built. If she didn't get out of here soon, the smell of heat was going to kick her into a rut, and there would be no stopping her alpha instincts then. Perhaps Eliza knew that and was trying to drag her into mating her, but Angelica did her best to not think of that possibility, because she wanted to think better of her little sister, hoping that it was just her heat taking over.

“Alpha,” Eliza keened a moment later, her voice breaking as her tone wavered into desperation, needing her alpha's touch. The simple word, combined with the way her sister said it, sent a rush down her spine, all of the air in her lungs escaping her. She fought against the urge to purr in response, to let go of her hesitation, to pin her sister to the bed and ravish her body until they knotted and her heat passed. That wouldn't be good. Eliza couldn't really consent like this, not with how her body was making her act, not with the way her instincts drove her. Angelica couldn't do this to her sister, she couldn't, it wasn't right.

“I can't,” she said again, though this time softer, hoping to get her sister to understand. She couldn't, not while Eliza was in heat. She could end up pregnant. While the rest of their pack didn't really seem to mind their relationship and the nights they spent together, Angelica was sure it would be different if they produced offspring. She couldn't imagine having to explain to the other alphas that her _sister_ was carrying her child, that the reason her stomach would be swelling was because of Angelica herself…

The thought of seeing Eliza pregnant, carrying a child made from their union, should not have made her throat tighten as much as it did. She could feel another part of herself filling with blood the longer she thought of it, imagining how amazing Eliza would look, belly round as she carried Angelica's child. The more she indulged in the fantasy of knotting with her sister and helping her heat pass- watching her stomach swell with her child, feeling her taut skin, and knowing she had put the life there- the more so she felt herself heating up.

Even though her rut wasn't for another few weeks, she could feel it just at her finger tips, close enough that it wouldn't take anything to launch her into it. She wondered again if perhaps her sister knew this, if she was trying to draw it out, if she wanted her to mate her and fill her belly with her seed. Instead of pushing the thought away, she shifted to look at the pouty face that Eliza wore, her bottom lip sticking out and begging for Angelica to make a move. Angelica wanted to kiss it away, hold her close, press her fingers into her as she had done multiple times before… She had to bite her lip to keep herself from making a move, though she couldn't quite hold back a whimper that slipped free. Hating the whimper the moment it left her, she watched her sister perk up at her whimper, shifting slightly to sit up, and something in Angelica snapped.

In an instant, she had sat up and met her lips, seeming to surprise the omega. It took a moment before Eliza was kissing her back, leaning into her fully as her hands rested on her shoulders. Angelica pressed back in return, causing her to submit and allowing her to press her back onto the bed. It was a burning flare that took over then, despite all of her protests otherwise, and she felt her hands slipping under her sister's nightgown without really thinking about it, grabbing and squeezing at any parts of her she could reach. With every squeeze, Eliza let out delicious little mewls and moans into her lips, back arching up, and legs spreading further apart for her. Her scent grew thicker the longer it continued, and Angelica decided then that she was done worrying about repercussions, she could deal with those later. For now, she was going to ravish her sister and end her heat.

**Author's Note:**

> so im probably not gonna write the actual smut, unless someone gives me a good enough reason or the story is well received. however it is gonna be part of a new series, so look out for that if youre interested??


End file.
